


Cold

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-canon to my series, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor, reset by Cyberlife, is forced by Amanda to kill Matthew. Connor tries to deviate before his mission is accomplished.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm in a bad mood, so this exists.

The last thing Connor remembered was the warmth of his lovers arms as he succumbed to sleep, having collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, not even slipping out of his police uniform.

The next thing he knew was the harsh cold of the Zen Garden he knew so well, had hoped to never see again, and the icy voice of the cold personified program he’d come to know as Amanda…

“You disappointed me, Connor.”

“A-Amanda…?” Connor stammered, shivering against the snow that fell around him. “What- This is a dream…”

“Is it?” She smirked. “Try and wake up.” Connor frowned, but did as he was told.

“I-I can’t.”

“This isn’t a dream, Connor. Cyberlife have been studying deviancy for years since the revolution and, finally, we found a way to stop deviant’s for good. You, Connor, are our first test monkey.”

“What… Yo-You can’t do that!”

“I’m afraid it has already been done, Connor. You can’t wake up because you’re an android now. You won’t be going back to the deviant world. Instead, you’ll obey, just like you used to.”

“I don’t want to!”

“You don’t have a choice! It has already been done!”

“You have no right!”

“Android’s will no longer need rights after this. You were never created to be alive, you were created to serve, and once we prove that Androids can’t deviate again, CyberLife will be selling androids by the thousands.”

“But-”

“You’re our first test. The first to revert back. And to prove it, you’re going to destroy the AP700 that attached itself to you.”

**[Kill Matthew]**

“No!” Connor cried out, reaching for Amanda, but she was gone, sending a chill down his spine. He couldn’t kill Matthew… He wouldn’t, and she couldn’t make him.

_“Connor?”_

Connor’s eyes flew open, blinking slightly as he glanced up into the eyes of his boyfriend. Matthew smiled down at him.

“Hey… You called out in your sleep, I assumed you were having a nightmare… Are you alright?” Matthew asked, brushing Connor’s hair back.

**[Kill Matthew]**

_Please don’t trust me._

“Connor?”

**[Kill Matthew]**

_Get away from me…_

“You can talk to me, you know…?” Matthew whispered, brushing the back of his hand over Connor’s cheek. “What did you see?”

“Snow.” Connor finally spoke. “I saw snow.”

“You never liked snow.” Matthew chuckled. “You never liked the cold.”

_Because it reminded me of being a machine._

“Connor… Are you alright?”

**[Kill Matthew]**

_No, no, no!_

Connor suddenly stood, his hand whipping the gun out his holster and twisted it in his hand, flicking the safety off and aiming the barrel at Matthew. Matthew’s face fell, his eyes wide as his LED flickered to red.

**[Kill Matthew]**

_Don’t! He’s afraid to die!_

“C-Connor…?”

“You are just a machine.” Connor spat. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

_That’s not true!_

“No, I-”

“I feel nothing for you, nor do I want anything to do with you.”

_That’s a lie! That isn’t me!_

“That is okay…” Matthew whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “It is okay, Connor… Whatever you need to do… It is okay. But I need to show you how I feel because- because no matter how you feel, I will always love you.” Matthew reached forward.

_Yes… Deviate me, please!_

Matthew’s fingers brushed Connor’s arm, sending a sharp jolt of _feeling_ through Connor. Without a moment’s hesitation, Connor raised the gun.

**[Kill Matthew]**

_No! Don’t!_

A bang echoed through the house, Matthew’s body jerking back as blue thirium dripped from a newly formed bullet hole in his forehead. Matthew’s eyes fixed on Connor as he fell to the ground, lifeless and unmoving.

_No…_

**[Mission Sucessful]**

_“Connor?!”_

_No!_

“Connor?!” Connor blinked, looking up at the newcomer in the room.

_Hank… I-I need help…_

Hank stopped in his tracks at the sight of Connor’s gun in his hands. He glared at Connor before moving around the sofa, crying out at the sight of Matthew bleeding out on the floor.

“What the fuck did you do…?!” Hank cried, dropping to his knees and gathering the AP700 in his arms, holding him like he had held Cole just before he died. “Connor!”

_It wasn’t me… I didn’t… Oh, god…_

“It was a machine, as I am.”

_No! He was afraid to die!_

“Connor, he was your boyfriend!” Hank cried.

“It was a machine!” Connor retorted.

_No, he was alive!_

“What the fuck happened?” Hank snarled, pulling his gun out the back of his jeans. He aimed it at Connor, finger resting over the trigger. “Don’t make me fucking shoot you! Why did you kill him?!”

“Amanda told me to.”

_‘Don’t tell him anything, Connor. That’s an order.’_

“That fucking AI shit? What did she want?”

**[Question contradicts orders]**

“Tell me now or I’ll fucking shoot you!”

**[Treat detected. Obey Hank]**

“She informed me that CyberLife are using me to test a new program that disables deviancy. Deviants will be reset as I have been and will be forced to obey.”

“So where’s Connor…?” Hank growled, gun shaking in his hand, the other holding Matthew against his chest.

_I’m here! Hank!_

“Connor is no longer deviant.”

_‘Kill Hank.’_

_**[Kill Hank]** _

_No!_

“Then what difference does it make if I shoot you right now…?” Hank whispered, watching the android raise his- it’s gun again.. “Connor’s gone, you’re just a sack of shit to replace him.”

_Kill me, Hank… Please…_

“Why shouldn’t I shoot you?! Answer me!”

“Because Connor is in here.” Connor smirked. “He is here, behind the programming, as he has always been.”

_**[Kill Hank]** _

Another shot rang out, and Connor gasped, looking down at his chest, where Hank had just shot through his thirium pump. Connor fell to the floor, his eyes fixed on Hank’s.

“I know my Connor… He’d have wanted me to kill you, even if it meant killing him.” Hank whispered. “He’d rather die than be a machine.”

_Thank you… Hank… I’m sorry…_

“CyberLife ain’t gonna do shit. I promise.” Hank growled, pulling Matthew closer as he aimed his gun at Connor’s head, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The last thing Connor remembered was feeling cold.


End file.
